Integrated circuits are made possible by processes which produce intricately patterned material layers on substrate surfaces. Producing patterned material on a substrate requires controlled methods for removal of exposed material. Chemical etching is used for a variety of purposes including transferring a photoresist pattern into underlying layers, thinning layers or thinning lateral dimensions of features already present on the surface. Often it is desirable to have an etch process which etches one material faster than another helping e.g. a pattern transfer process proceed. Such an etch process is said to be selective of the first material. As a result of the diversity of materials, circuits and processes, etch processes have been developed that selectively remove one or more of a broad range of materials.
Dry etch processes are increasingly desirable for selectively removing material from semiconductor substrates. The desirability stems from the ability to gently remove material from miniature structures with minimal physical disturbance. Dry etch processes also allow the etch rate to be abruptly stopped by removing the gas phase reagents. Extremely selective etches have been developed recently to etch silicon nitride, silicon oxide or silicon while retaining the other materials.
A high density VNAND (or 3d-NAND) structure involves many storage layers arranged vertically. Introducing selective etch processes of silicon nitride and silicon oxide into 3d-NAND process flows may enable a greater number of storage layers to be included which may increase the storage density of completed devices. Methods are needed to broaden the utility of selective dry isotropic etch processes in vertical storage devices.